Birthday Candles
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: She wants nothing more than to see him on her Birthday, will he make it in time. JohnxLayla. Oneshot.


**A/N: ****this is my new oneshot. Just a random idea I came up with. : )**

**Pairing: ****At first I wasn't sure what pairing to use, I decided to use my current favorite John Cena/Layla. Secondary but relevant pairing is Michelle/Drew. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own John or Layla, Michelle, or Drew, or anything/else WWE related**

**With that said please enjoy : )**

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday Candles<strong>

Layla El sat in the dining room with her best friend Michelle, her injured leg propped up on a pillow on a chair. Michelle was frosting the cake she had made Layla. "Don't worry Lay, if he said he'd be here, than he will be." Her best friend assured her as she finished frosting the cake and swiped some of the frosting off the knife with her finger and ate it. Layla watched her friend and shook her head.

"I know John, and I know he would never intentionally lie, but you know how dedicated he is, if Vince asked him to stay he would, and that's okay"

"Awe, Lay, you're so understanding." Michelle said with a smile. "How does it look" she motioned to the cake sitting in front of her.

"It looks wonderful Chelle, thank you." Layla said as she slowly got out of the chair. "Thank you for coming and having dinner with me, I've been going crazy just sitting around here." She said to her best friend.

"My pleasure Lay" she said as she stood up to help her best friend.

"I got it Chelle." Layla smiled. "I need to use it, I start rehab tomorrow."

"I know, but you won't thank yourself if you re-injure it" Michelle said to her friend in a somewhat stern voice as she carried the cake to the kitchen.

"Well you shouldn't be doing everything yourself either Chelle" Layla said as she limped out into the kitchen, following the blond mother-to-be.

"I think, for now, I'm in better shape than you" Michelle smiled at her and slid the cake into the fridge. "Besides Lay, you are the birthday girl, and as soon as Drew gets back from the story I am starting dinner and you are going to relax."

"Fine Chelle" Layla decided not to argue with Michelle, instead she limped out to the living room, she picked up her cell phone and side, no messages.

The only thing she really wanted for her Birthday was 1000 miles away; she wanted more than anything to see her best friend John on her birthday. She sat on the couch and propped her leg up. If she hadn't banged her leg up in that match at extreme rules against Chelle she would be with him right now. Not that it was her friends fault, she just wished someone else could have done the match, but her storyline made that impossible, and besides you can't change the past anyway.

She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, she could hear Michelle puttering in the kitchen making her birthday dinner. She glanced over at the door as it swung open and Michelle's husband Drew walked through the door carrying numerous grocery bags.

"Do you need help Drew?" Layla asked him.

"No, you relax, I'll take these to Chelle and see if she needs any help." He said as she walked past her and left for the kitchen.

Layla sighed and looked back at the TV. She hoped John would get there soon.

* * *

><p>John ran across the airport tarmac, how had he boarded the wrong plane. He looked down at his watch, seven-fifteen. He just reached the stairs as the attendants were getting ready to close the door. "Can we help you sir."<p>

"I'm supposed to be on this flight." He said walking up the stairs, trying to catch his breathe. "I boarded the wrong plane."

The blond flight attendant smiled at him. "Are you going to Paris sir?"

"Paris, no, isn't this flight to Miami?" he said looking at the flight attendant with wide eyes.

"No, this flight is to Paris, the flight to Miami left five minutes ago." She said giving him a sympathetic look.

"Oh, I'm really sorry to have wasted your time." John said as he walked back down the stairs. How was he going to get to Layla know, he had to see her on her birthday. He headed back into the airport, thinking of a way to get from Nashville to Miami in time to see Layla.

* * *

><p>It was seven o'clock and John still wasn't there. Layla rolled her eyes as Drew and Chelle sang Happy Birthday to her.<p>

"Happy Birthday to you. . . .make a wish and blow out the candles!" The finished in unison.

Layla took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _**I wish I could see John today so I can tell him how I really feel about him.**_

She blew out the candles and smiled at her friends. "Thanks guys"

"Anything for you Lay" Michelle smiled as she yanked some of the candles out of the cake.

Layla smiled at her friends, she was grateful for all they had done for her to make her day special, but there was only a few more hours left of her birthday and she was really starting to doubt that John would make it. She frowned and looked down at her hands as she thought about him. She adored John and she knew she should have told him, but she was afraid, now she would be sitting at home, for who knows how many months, and she wouldn't be able to tell him.

"Hey, Lay you aren't supposed to frown on your birthday" Drew said. "I know you are upset that John didn't make it but I'm sure he has a good reason, he's your best friend, he wouldn't say he'd be here and not show up if he didn't have a decent excuse I'm sure."

Lay forced a smile as she looked into the blue eyes of her friend's husband. "I know Drew, I just wished I could've seen him, I really need to talk to him."

"Why don't you call him than?" the Scotsman asked like it was the simplest answer in the world.

"It's not something you really discuss over the phone sweetheart." Michelle said as she sat a piece of cake down in front of Layla.

"Thanks Chelle" Layla said and took a bite of the cake.

* * *

><p>John looked at the glowing luminous clock on the dashboard, nine-thirty-seven. He hoped Layla wouldn't be angry with him. He had tried his hardest to get there sooner but he didn't need to get pulled over by the Florida state troopers.<p>

He pulled into the driveway infront of Layla's house. There were no cars outside and every light in the house was off except the living room light. _Good maybe she is still awake. _He thought.

He grabbed the bouquet of roses off the passenger seat and walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Layla wasn't paying much attention to the TV. Drew and Michelle had left about an hour before and she had decided to sit on the couch and watch the television. What else was there for her to do really? She would have loved to go for a walk but her leg wouldn't allow it, so instead she settled for watching About a Boy on HBO.<p>

She jumped when she heard a knock at the front door. "Who is it?" She yelled.

"Lay, Its John." She heard her best friend's voice on the other side of the door.

She felt her heat skip a beat and a smile instantly spread across her face "Come in John" She yelled.

The door swung open and John entered the room. He smiled at her and closed it. "How's your knee?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"Sore but nothing I can't handle" she said. "I'm so glad you made it, I was afraid you weren't going to come."

"I missed my flight, so I ended up driving, I'm really sorry I wasn't here sooner Layla." He said, she smiled at the sincerity in his voice.

"It's okay John, I Can't believe you drove all the way here for me. That is so sweet."

"I got you these." He handed her a bouquet of purple roses and smiled. "A little stereotypical I know, but still. . .you do love flowers."

"They are beautiful John" she smiled as she smelled the bouquet of flowers. "John there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay, Lay but can I tell you something first, Its important."

"Sure John." She laid the roses on her lap and smiled at her best friend. She looked into his blue eyes and for once, that normal glow of confidence wasn't there, "What's wrong John?" she asked concerened.

"Nothing's wrong Layla, everything is right, now, I'm just a little, anxious, I guess." He said as he looked back at her, he smiled slightly. "Layla, I need to tell you, that I love you."

Layla stared at her best friend in shock. Had he just said he loved her, the very thing she had been wanting to say for him for years now? She smiled and moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"I love you too John. That is exactly what I wanted to tell you."

He smiled and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Did you have a good birthday Layla?" he asked her.

"Amazing, now" she smiled, she had gotten her wish, and then some. "Chelle made me a cake."

He smiled and nodded. "That was sweet of her."

"And, John, if anyone tells you that wishing on birthday candles doesn't work, don't believe them." She said with a smile and kissed him again before getting up to put her roses in a vase of water leaving John with a confused look on his face.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it was a little cheesy but yea, that's just how I roll, I guess.


End file.
